Consumers of content on the Internet often endorse the content by “liking” the content, commenting on the content, etc. While such an endorsement may be viewable by social connections of a consumer that provided the endorsement, it is often difficult for the social connection to engage directly when viewing the consumer's endorsement due to lack of context in an unrelated message to the consumer, or the extra work it would take to provide such context. This may result in many chances for engagement between the social connection and the consumer to be missed or lost, which can in turn lead to less use of the platform providing the content than could be realized with greater engagement by consumers and their social connections.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for generating contextually relevant messages.